Workout
by themistrollsin
Summary: Bayley and Roman at the gym. Just a simple little piece.


**Decided that I needed more Bayley/Roman in my life. So here it is! Just a simply little ditty. Enjoy!**

Bayley walks into the gym that's currently filled with several members of the main roster. She licks her lips nervously as she walks through the large area to where the locker room is located. This is the first time she's been in the gym with the main roster… well, the bigger names of the main roster. She just hopes that no one will comment about her not belonging here. It's not like she had begged anyone to be working some live shows with the main roster.

After getting changed into her workout clothes, Bayley heads out of the locker room. She walks over to small area where she sees a couple of the divas stretching. Emma looks over and smiles, welcoming Bayley immediately. That's all it takes for Bayley to start relaxing.

"You ready for the shows?" Emma asks.

Bayley starts her own stretching. "As ready as I'm going to be," she answers. "I'm nervous."

"You're going to be great. Just keep looking at it like it's another regular show."

"Easier said than done. Is that what you did when you were brought up?"

"It was even worse for me. Because I was brought up to the main roster. Which you will be soon."

Bayley grins. She doesn't agree with Emma on that fact, but she's just glad to be able to show what she has in front of a different crowd. She gives Emma a small wave when the blonde mentions she's on her way to do her workout. As Bayley sits down to continue her stretching, she sees the three men she'd hoped she could avoid. They made her nervous and she doesn't even know why. It's not like she's ever really talked to them. However, all three are very intimidating. She sucks in a deep breath when they all stop in the stretching area.

Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins… Bayley isn't sure she can handle this right now. She finally pulls her gaze away as she stretches her legs out to the side. Despite not looking at them, she can feel their presence. She also notices that while Dean and Seth are talking a little as they stretch, Roman has stayed completely silent. She finally decides to look over at the powerhouse of the former stable. He looks as if he's in his own world already.

"Looks like Reigns has a fan," Seth says with a chuckle.

Bayley blushes when Roman looks over toward her. She has to move. She needs to get away from them. As she's moving to stand up, she trips and stumbles forward. Roman catches her with ease before she can fall.

"You okay?" he asks.

Bayley gasps at the sound of his voice as she meets his gray gaze. "Yeah," she squeaks out. "I'm fine." She steps back. "Sorry." She turns and walks away quickly. _Way to go, Bayley. Just another person to think you're a complete dork._

Roman approaches the free weights and sees the brunette from the stretching area. He can't help but grin a little as he watches her. He knows that she's one of the NXT Divas, but he can't remember her name currently. He grabs a couple of dumbbells to start his workout. He steps to the side and starts with his shoulder shrugs. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the brunette… he really needs to remember her name… doing squats. Maybe Dean or Seth can remember her name. Okay, that's a bad idea to ask them though. He knows what will happen the moment he asks the question. Then he notices another diva approaching. Emma! Emma will definitely know the girl's name. Roman knows he'll be able to ask her without anyone being suspicious. He and Emma talk regularly. She's one of the few divas that doesn't throw themselves at him.

"Hey, big guy," Emma says as she steps in front of him with her own dumbbells.

Roman grins. "Hey back," he says.

"You didn't laugh at Bayley, did you?"

He frowns at the question. "Laugh at Bayley?" Bayley! Of course that's her name. "Why would I laugh at Bayley?"

"Because she tripped when she was standing up."

"Oh, that? No, I didn't laugh at her." He raises an eyebrow at Emma. "You know me well enough to know I wouldn't do that unless it was you."

She grins. "True. But I'm just worried about her."

"Why's that?"

"She's nervous. And she's intimidated by you. So her nerves on top of that causes her to freak out even more."

Roman nods. "Well, you don't have to worry."

"You could go offer to help her though." Emma smiles before she walks over to where Dean is standing.

Roman lets out a soft breath as he glances over at Bayley. He watches as she places the bar back on the rack and ducks under to step away. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her neck. Roman can't help but continue to watch her as she walks over to the bench. He sets his dumbbells down before walking over.

"Need a spot?" he asks, smiling when she jumps. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Bayley sits up again and turns to look at Roman. "What are you doing here?"

He gestures around them. "The same thing you are, working out. Lay back, I'll spot ya."

She watches him carefully. "Why?"

"Because you should always have someone spotting you."

She licks her lips as she lays back once again. "Thank you."

"No problem. How much you got on there?"

"Seventy-five. I don't want to overdo it."

"It's a good weight." He holds onto the bar as she lifts it up. Once she starts doing her presses, he lets go of the bar. "Nice form."

Bayley isn't sure how she manages to keep herself from dropping the bar. When she finishes her reps, she lifts the bar up further. Roman takes hold of it as well and helps her put it back on the rack.

"Nice job," Roman says.

Bayley sits up, blushing as she looks at Roman. "Thank you. Your turn." _Where did that come from?_

He chuckles. "I suppose so."

"How much do you normally do?"

He grins as he starts adding weights. "Four hundred."

She stares at him in disbelief. "Wow. What the most you've done?"

"Four forty-five."

"Well, aren't I just weak?"

"What do you normally do?"

She frowns a little. "Nowhere near yours."

He watches her. "I didn't ask that." He sits down on the bench.

"I'm usually around a hundred."

He nods. "Nothing wrong with that." He lays back.

"I don't know how much help I'll be here." She steps up behind the bench. "What'd you put on?"

"Three fifty."

"Toning it down today?"

He smirks. "Something like that."

Bayley is amazed at the ease Roman does his reps. She has to wonder how he looks when he's at his normal amount of weight. Once he finishes, she steps back and watches as he sits up. What made him come over here in the first place?

"Where are you headed next?" Roman asks before taking a drink of his water.

"I don't know. One of the arm machines that's open." She steps back when Roman stands up. "I um…" She licks her lips nervously. "I'll see you later. Thanks for the spot."

Roman can't help but grin as he watches her walk away. He's determined to make her feel comfortable around here. For now, he'll leave it at what they managed today. He shakes his head as he walks back over to the dumbbells. She can't avoid him forever, he'll make sure of that.

**THE END**


End file.
